The Dover Demon
by MoonlightandShadow
Summary: A one-shot that was just in my mind. Hope you enjoy! (Mine, brought over from Quotev)


I ran and I ran, never letting my legs give out as the creature chasing me caught up fast. I panted hard and just kept running. ' _No,_ ' I thought to myself, ' _don't give in!_ '...

I kept running until I came to an abandoned warehouse and ran inside, thankful that the door was open and I closed it as soon as I entered. I had a look about but it was so dark that I couldn't see even one foot in front of my face. I walked carefully until my foot hit a hard, metal peice of machinery, or at least I thought it was until I took out my mobile phone and turned the flashlight app on.

What my foot hit was a piece of the roof that had fallen down probably due to the harsh weather and the years of mistreatment on the place. I turned my phone an inch to the left and then to the right, just to get my bearings. Not seeing anything weird I continued forward until a heavy thud came from behind me.

I jumped and turned to see if anything was there but nothing caught my eye until another thud sounded and I knew it came from the door of the old warehouse. ' _Oh no,_ ' I thought, ' _It's found me._ '

I looked around trying not to panic as I tried to look for a weapon that would at least help me get away if the creature came close to me. I found a metal pole, quite heavy but still I managed to lift it; I turned around again and ran to the bottom of the unsafe stairs.

' _At least if I die, it won't be at the hands of that thing._ ' I thought to myself and started to climb. I jumped, which wasn't a good thing, as the creature broke the door down. I turned off the flashlight, no longer able to see in front of me again and I continued forward up on the rafters of the abandoned building carefully. Taking it step by step I managed to find a small room. Hearing the creature below me I entered the room and closed the door, trying to be silent but of course, the door didn't know how much danger I was in so it squeaked, possibly giving my position away.

I cursed it before turning on the flashlight again and locked it. I looked around the room and saw a table, a phone with the wire cut and a few dusty objects. One of those was an old CB radio. I hoped it worked as I switched it on and started pressing random buttons.

"Hello?" I whispered on every station but no one replied. ' _Damn, must be broke._ ' I thought just as an old man's voice came through,

"K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead."

I gasped, thanking everything Holy, "Hello? You have to help me.. Something's chasing me and I'm stuck in a warehouse. Please!"

"Do you know what's chasing you?"

"No, the only thing I know is that it's not human.. Please don't think me crazy but it looks more like a monster than anything else." I panted and for a second the man didn't reply,

"What does it look like?" He asked and I thought I had just heard him wrong but I answered anyway,

"I-I don't know how to explain.. It, um, has glowing white eyes and it's body looks like an alien's.. Um, and it has no mouth.. I-It's hairless and it has orange skin." I sort of rushed out but the man was silent again,

".. Okay, I'm gonna tell you what to do and you must do it if you want to live, get it?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "Of course."

"Now, is there a lighter anywhere around you?" He asked and I took mine from my pocket,

"Yes."

"Good. I need you to find a glass bottle, some spirit, maybe vodka, and if there's none then try gasoline."

I looked around, "Uh, I don't think I have spirits..." I muttered but looked around anyway finding an old glass bottle and a flask in the drawer of the desk. I opened it up and took a whiff of it then went back to the radio, "By some miracle I have that."

"Good," the man replied, "Rip your shirt or jacket, smother it with the alcohol and put the fabric into the bottle."

I did what he told me then asked, "Now what?"

"Now, you have to go out there, find that S.O.B and light the shirt and throw it at it. You only got one shot so you have to get pretty darn close. After that you get the hell away from that building, understand?"

I paled slightly, "I, uh.. I don't know if I can do that."

"Listen to me, it doesn't matter if you can or can't. You have to. Because even if you live or die that creature will go out and kill others."

I gulped and nodded, "Alright.. I'll try."

"Good. Whilst you're doing that I'll trace this radio and come to wherever you are, just to make sure the thing is dead."

I nodded, "Thank you sir." I said but still felt panicky about having to go out and face the monstrosity.

"Anytime." He said, "And look me up in town tomorrow. Name's Bobby Singer."

I nodded but didn't bother to reply. I took a deep breath and turned on the flashlight of my phone again, hoping the battery wouldn't die as I put it in my pocket so I just had to light the homemade grenade. I took another breath as I opened the door and poked my head through.

It was silent..

Almost too silent except from my boots that hit the metal rafters with every step. My heart beat louder and it felt like my stomach was in my mouth as I inched closer and closer to the stairs. I kept looking behind me, feeling something watching my every movement.

I got down to the bottom and stopped dead, trying to hear any noises but only the water dripping down from the broken roof after last night's rain storm sounded. I started walked again until something hard hit my side, sending me to the wet ground.

I groaned and looked over to the bottle in my hand which was still safe but my phone had slid out of my pocket, leaving me enveloped in the darkness again.

I looked up above me as I still lay on the ground and moved backwards toward my phone and grabbed it, turning the flashlight around in front of me and screamed as the monster stood in front of me. It's glowing white eyes stared at me hungrily and angrily as I fumbled with the lighter and tried to get it to spark.

I panicked, now in desperation as I backed away into the wall but the creature still took its haunting steps towards me. It got in my face and I finally got a spark from the lighter and moved it to the end of the torn fabric from my shirt and it immediately went ablaze.

The alien-looking creature took a step back, not liking the fire and I took that opportunity to stand up, grab my phone and throw the grenade at it. The glass broke and the alcohol which was keeping the fire alive touched the monster's skin; Even without a mouth it still screamed in agony and I watched as it tried to put the fire out but was unlucky. I took off running not even looking back long enough to see the creature envelope into flames and start a fire in the warehouse.

I kept running until my boots hit the front door of my house then I banged on it loudly, forgetting I had my keys. My hands shook as I waited for my parents to answer, keeping a lookout behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed and as soon as the door opened I collapsed into my fathers arms; knowing that I was out of harm's way, my body gave up and took me into darkness once again.


End file.
